


The Crown of a King

by TheSilverPhoenix



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, King!Victor, M/M, Pining, Prince!Phichit, prince!christophe, servant!Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverPhoenix/pseuds/TheSilverPhoenix
Summary: There were a lot of things Yuuri Katsuki wasn’t. He wasn’t important or special or significant in any way. He wasn’t strong enough to wield a sword or talented enough to shape magic to his whim; he wasn’t brave enough to ride into a raging battle or smart enough to command troops onto the battlefield. He was nothing, especially in the shadow of all of the people who could.





	The Crown of a King

There were a lot of things Yuuri Katsuki  _ wasn’t _ . He wasn’t important or special or significant in any way. He wasn’t strong enough to wield a sword or talented enough to shape magic to his whim; he wasn’t brave enough to ride into a raging battle or smart enough to command troops onto the battlefield. He was nothing, especially in the shadow of all of the people who could.

This was why one of the things Yuuri did consider himself was lucky. Because despite all of the things Yuuri wasn’t, he still managed to find himself amongst royal company. Prince Phichit Chulanont was one of the few people in the world that had seen through what Yuuri wasn’t and saw what was, making Yuuri his personal attendant and quickly becoming his best friend. Phichit had become a small beam of light in what Yuuri knew could be a very dark tunnel.

Nevertheless, Phichit was still a prince and Yuuri was nothing more than an ordinary servant, which was why Yuuri watched the party tucked away on the far wall of the banquet hall while Phichit socialized amongst the nobility of Siam and the visiting dignitaries from Suisse and Ruscia. Phichit was dressed in a vibrant red suit, swirling with a shimmering golden pattern that seemed to make him radiate light, and his attention was currently being kept by Suisse’s own Prince Christophe.

Yuuri’s own attention had been taken by King Viktor.

From the moment the visiting king had arrived at the palace, Yuuri had felt himself falling deeper and deeper. He’d been like an ethereal spirit, clothed in a brilliant, royal blue suit that defined the subtle curves of his body. Viktor moved with a fluid grace and a gentle authority that was kind, yet managed to remind people of the power he held. His long, silver hair had been pinned back into a high ponytail, which was laced with intricate braids threaded with gold, and topped with a crown of blue roses, crafted delicately from sapphires and silver. So while Phichit shown like a beaming sun, Viktor glowed like the light of a new moon.

He was beautiful and, in that moment, Yuuri was painfully aware of everything he was not. Yuuri had long been aware of the fact that he didn’t belong in the palace or at Phichit’s side. The thoughts had haunted him since he had first been appointed Phichit’s aid and had whispered to him in the middle of the night. They’d been the source of multiple failed resignations. 

Surely, they said, there was someone wiser and stronger than him that could serve Phichit much better than he could. What had he done to be here? Why had he been chosen out of the hundreds vying everyday to take his place?

Yuuri could feel himself fidget, trying to fight away the thoughts that threatened to overtake him in the middle of the party. He pressed himself further into the wall, in attempt to fade into the background, and turned his attention back to Phichit, who had now taken up dancing with Prince Christophe. A soft smile spread across Yuuri’s face as the two danced together in near harmony, matching each other step-for-step, while something within him ached terribly.

Throughout the long night, they danced, laughed, and drank, until the sun rose from its place on the horizon and all the nobility retired to their bedchambers. And when Prince Phichit woke up in the morning, Yuuri was there at his side with aspirin and a glass of fresh water to clear his head.

“You’re too good to me,” the prince said, still trying to shake off the vestiges of a hangover as he downed both the water and aspirin. Phichit rose from bed after that, black hair sticking up at odd angles and brown eyes slightly glazed over from sleep.

Yuuri bit back a laugh for his friend’s sake, but couldn’t help the wide, teasing smile that grew on his face, “I do try.”

The only response Yuuri received was a face full of shirt and Phichit’s laughter.

The morning routine was natural for the two men, Phichit chattered on about the latest social media trends and how charming Prince Christophe had been at the party the night before while Yuuri took care in helping Phichit dress and daydreamed about the cerulean blue of King Viktor’s eyes. How bright they’d been and how they seemed to pierce into him with no more than a single glance.

“...uri. Yuuri.”

Yuuri’s attention snapped to Phichit. “Hmmmmmmm?”

“Something on your mind, Yuuri?”

Yuuri could feel heat creep up on his cheeks, “N-no.”

“Oh really? Because you’ve been trying to button that fastening for five minutes now.”

The heat crept up even further as Yuuri realized the truth of Phichit’s observation. He buttoned the fastening in a quick, practiced motion and ducked his head to avoid Phichit’s knowing gaze. The prince simply chuckled at him.

“It wouldn’t happen,” he began as Yuuri continued his way up the jacket, “to have anything to do with a certain visiting king, would it?”

As Yuuri buttoned the last fasten, he met the prince’s eyes and caught a glimpse of the small, teasing sparkle that twinkled in his eyes. Yuuri didn’t know whether to feel embarrassed that his employer had called him out so quickly or annoyed that his friend could read him so well.

“Of course not, that would be inappropriate -”

“And totally warranted.”

The glare Yuuri shot towards his friend could’ve burned holes into the sun and caused Phichit to throw up his hands in his own defense. “I’m just saying.”

A small knock interrupted the two men, cutting off whatever Yuuri was going to say in response. On the other side of the door, a voice called to summon the prince to court. Phichit simply patted Yuuri on the shoulder in a wordless goodbye and left to fulfill his duties; Yuuri, as always, stayed behind to tidy up Phichit’s room in his wake. After he was finished, he slipped out into the hallway with a handful of dirty clothes and crumpled papers, eager to escape before the prince had a chance to come back and tease him more than he already had.

But before Yuuri could even turn the corner, he ran into something solid and fell to the ground hard. Everything in his hands spread out on the ground and a dull pain shot up Yuuri’s spine, sending shock waves up and down his body. Yuuri groaned and faintly heard someone else do the same. When the world righted itself again, his blood ran cold. He could feel his life flickering out like a light.

Sitting there flat on his butt was King Viktor.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic I found collecting dust deep in the archives of my computer. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://silverphoenixwrites.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/silverphoenix)!


End file.
